


One In A Million

by KanraKixystix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dry Humping, Erotic Romanticism, M/M, Music Erotica, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: It's easy for Noctis to get lost in the beat of the jams that pulse through Insomnia's most exclusive underground nightclub. It's even easier for him to get lost in everything that is Prompto Argentum.





	One In A Million

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple of months ago as a self-indulgent piece to pick myself up, and I like it a lot, so I wanted to share it with everyone else. It's a short little thing, but it was enough to remind me that I love writing, and I especially love writing Promptis.

Noctis loved Prompto the way the stars loved the sky. It was dark and bright, deep and beautiful all at the same time. Each gasp of breath against his ear sent shivers down his spine, and his fingertips buzzed with each graze along the ridges of muscle that defined his body. Soft hair fell in violet eyes and a quiet laugh bubbled from his perfect lips, and it was as though sunlight burst through a galaxy of freckles. 

Oh, he was captivating, and Noctis was doomed from the start.

Their bodies collided sensually, moving in a rhythm that was faint in comparison to the blood rushing through Noctis’s veins. His heart pounded against his ribcage as goosebumps raced up his arms, and he hoped Prompto wouldn’t notice how much of a mess he made him. It was unbecoming of a prince, but Noctis was so intoxicated by the beat and the scent of arousal that Prompto was giving off that he thought he might not care about what was proper. After all, no one knew him here. He was just another face in the crowd, and they were simply another couple lost in the heat and vibe of what was Insomnia’s best hidden underground nightclub. 

Prompto’s lips caught his in a kiss that was more like a slide of sweat and desperation, and it was all Noctis could do not to pull him back and devour him on the dancefloor. He settled instead for a low groan and tipped his forehead to rest on his. 

‘You’re a tease,’ he said without words, eyes darkening to grey with lust. 

‘I want you,’ Prompto responded with a hungry dart of his tongue across his lips, but more than that was what he actually said as he pressed his lips along the shell of his ear. 

“I need you.” His voice was heavy and breathy, and it was accented with the curl of fingers in Noctis’s hair as he purred. 

A bead of sweat fell from Noctis’s brow as he tightened his hold on the beautiful blond in his arms. How could he ever deny him when he breathed life into him with every little smile, laugh, look…? They kept dancing and their bodies grew warmer and warmer, and Noctis was thankful for the darklight of the club that was only accented by neon lights and smoke machines because then no one could see how he’d pressed himself against Prompto, and how both of them shook with pleasure as the friction grabbed them. 

He did it again, and then again, and though he wasn’t out to be appropriate, Noctis accepted the silent challenge of getting off without making a scene. They kept dancing to the upbeat synths and erotic bass, and Noctis kept his focus on how Prompto’s hips moved. Neither were experienced dancers by any stretch of the imagination, but they knew each other, and together they could do anything, even dance like no one was watching. Prompto gave him the strength to be so much more than the Prince of Lucis. No one knew how he was the one that depended on Prompto, not the other way around. 

Nocits found himself lost again in how Prompto’s beauty captured him. The strobe lights made the sweat and freckles on his cheeks look like constellations in a flush sky. He was drawn to him like gravity, caught in the pull of his own orbit, and despite the insatiable lust that clouded his vision and throbbed in his pants, his heart was just so full of pure, unconditional love for his best friend, his one in a million. 

Prompto caught his eyes, and an understanding, wild smile spread across his features as he pushed himself closer. 

“Let go, Noct,” he encouraged, not that Noctis could hear him, but he felt the words against his lips as they kissed properly this time. It was short lived, though, because Noctis gasped hard, then moaned as he came. He was hot, and sure that someone had heard him, but no one paid them any mind, not even as Prompto dragged his lips along his jaw and kissed his down his neck, pulling out whatever soft noises that would be drowned out by the club he could. 

Noctis was a mess, that much he was aware of, and he felt a little regret at first for allowing himself to lose control like that, but as soon as Prompto licked his lips and smiled genuinely as he pressed his hand to the front of Noctis’s pants, he didn’t care. They were just getting started, and he was excited and thrilled all over again. 

People said that Prompto was a bad influence, and maybe to an extent they were right, but if this was bad, if loving someone so wholly allowed him to feel so high, so free, then he would be bad every single day for the rest of his life. As long as Prompto was at his side, he was happy to be sucked into their own little universe that they’d created for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read, please consider donating to [my ko-fi!](https://www.ko-fi.com/thatkanragirl)


End file.
